Online networks, such as the Internet, connect a multitude of different users to an abundance of content. Just as the users are varied, the content is similarly varied in nature and type. In particular, the Internet provides a mechanism for merchants to offer a vast amount of products and services to consumers. Internet portals provide users an entrance and guide into the vast resources of the Internet. Typically, an Internet portal provides a range of search, email, news, shopping, chat, maps, finance, entertainment, and other Internet services and content, Yahoo, the assignee of the present invention, is an example of such an Internet portal.
When a user visits certain locations on the Internet (e.g., web sites), including an Internet portal, the user enters information in the form of online activity. This information may be recorded and analyzed to determine behavioral patterns and interests of the user. In turn, these behavioral patterns and interests may be used to target the user to provide a more meaningful and rich experience on the Internet, such as an Internet portal site. For example, if interests in certain products and services of the user are determined, advertisements and other content, pertaining to those products and services, may be served to the user. A behavior targeting system that serves highly appropriate content benefits both the content provider, who provides their message to a target audience, and a user that receives content in areas of interest to the user.
Currently, providing content through computer networks such as the Internet is widespread along with content through other mediums, such as television, radio, or print. Different online content has different objectives and appeal depending on the user toward whom the content is targeted. The value to the user of media or a particular medium will largely be based on the quality of the content provided to the user. Quality has a number of factors, including the relevance to a specific user at a specific moment in time, for instance. Hence, considering the vast amount of information available to the broad spectrum of disparate users, the delivery of quality content at any given time is not a trivial task.